


Forever My Girl

by twelvenineteen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, basically the whole thing is just im jaebum as a single father, dad!jb, im jian is his daughter, jaebum centric, ot7 but more to jjp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something out of the plan happened and turned Im Jaebum's life upside down, Jaebum has to learn how to take care of his own life and also his little girl. As the leader of one of the top boy groups in Korea, can Jaebum manage his group of 6 other members along with his daughter on his side or will he break and crumble like people assume he will? Forever My Girl takes you on his journey as a new parent and the growing up of his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Im Jaebum bowed again and again, acknowledging and thanking people for their condolences and well wishes. He wanted to simply space out and just wallow in his sorrow but he couldn't. The guests would understand, his family and friends would understand - everyone would. Except one. The only one who wouldn't understand why there are so many people in black coming in and crying. Is this the world that I was looking forward to? she might think. If it is, I don't like it. Maybe that's why she's crying non stop. She doesn't like this cruel world. It seems too sad for her. No she doesn't like it. 

 

Jaebum couldn't even sit for 1 minute. He could hear clearly Jian crying in the room next door. His members tried to help. His parents tried to help. But no one could calm her down. Only Jaebum. And she hadn't even met him for a full 24 hours yet. Jaebum didn't even do much except to hold her close to him, stroking the back of her head softly and swaying slowly from right to left. She just recognises her own father. 

 

Their manager, Sunghoon, settled most of the funeral for him in every way he can. The guests, though they wanted to see Jaebum personally, they knew that he has Jian to look after and he's tired enough so they didn't. The rest of the members wanted to do something. To help their leader. To help Jian. But they know best when to leave the leader alone. They helped around him, trying to make the situation less tiring for him as possible.  

 

Jaebum was in the other room with Jian falling asleep on his shoulder when Jinyoung came in quietly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jaebum turned. The mix of tired and sorrow on the leader's face shattered Jinyoung's heart no matter how strong it was. He tried his best not to look sympathetic because he knows Jaebum doesn't like that. "You've been standing for a long time. Since morning. I'll take her. You need to rest," Jinyoung said. 

 

Jinyoung's words seems to be disjointed from what Jaebum is hearing. Whether it was just his hearing or it really was Jinyoung, he doesn't know. Jaebum offered a small smile and shook his head.  

 

"I'm okay. It's been a long day. You and the boys should go home," Jaebum said instead.  

 

Jinyoung frowned slightly. Even at this moment he still care more about others than himself. Even when he's at the edge of breaking, he still makes sure his members gets enough sleep. Im Jaebum. A leader who people don't get his straightforward personality and cold aura but willing to sacrifice his own life for his members. And now, for Jian too. 

 

"I have to stay here, Jinyoung-ah. You and the boys can go home," Jaebum added. 

 

"At least let us take Jian home for you," Jinyoung said. Jaebum shook his head. 

 

"Didn't you hear her crying even with my own parents just now? It's okay I can handle it." Jinyoung wanted to argue more but the look on Jaebum's face tells him that he doesn't even have the energy to be involve in a petty banter with Jinyoung right now. And that Jinyoung should just follow what he said to help him. 

 

Jinyoung nodded eventually and told him that he can call anytime he needs something. "I'll come here immediately okay?" Jaebum smiled and nodded.  

 

 

The days that followed after the days of mourning was a blur. Jaebum doesn't know what he's doing. The plan was to raise Jian together. Not alone. His parents don't understand why Jaebum insists on taking care of Jian when he still has 6 other members to take care of. He has too much on his plate but giving up Jian is never in his list to-do. They had a lot of arguments, tonight being one of those nights. 

 

"Jaebum-ah, listen to your mother. She knows best," his father tried. 

 

"Appa, if you have a lot on your plate, would you give me up huh? Would you bare to leave me in the orphanage??" Jaebum raised his voice. 

 

"Of course I wouldn't. But I'm not alone. You're raising her alone Jaebum. And you're not office worker. You're an idol. With schedules. You barely have time for yourself!" his father said, raising his voice slightly, already at the verge of his patience meter. 

 

"Okay then let me put it this way, as harsh as it might sound, just for the both of you to understand. My wife, Im Arissa, _died_ giving birth to Jian, our daughter. And you're telling me to just push her sacrifice aside just so that I can live an 'easier' life??" 

 

That was the last. The last argument Jaebum had with his parents about Jian. His parents wants the best for their son but understands that Jaebum too, now, is a father and he has the right to do what's best for Jian.  

 

 

8 weeks passed. A period long enough according to the company for Jaebum to 'get back on his feet'. The members on the other hand, told him that he can take as long as he wants to be on a break. But Jaebum being Jaebum, he rarely wants a long break even when he broke his leg that one time. 

 

"Guys, hurry up! We'll be late," Jaebum called out. The boys doesn't know how he does it but he did it. Despite having Jian to care for aka bathe for 2, dress for 2, food for 2, Jaebum still managed to be the one who got ready first; standing by their dorm door with his duffle bag slung on one shoulder and baby Jian on his other arm. He adapted well as seen by the naked eye. But the NGs and outtakes behind it, only Jaebum knows.  

 

They got to the SBS building and fans swooned more than ever over Jaebum with Jian. He totally doesn't look like a typical father. His hair is styled up nicely, wearing a black leather jacket over a simple white tee and blue denim jeans. To top it off, he still has his earrings and rings along with an expensive pair of black shades. Jaebum has always been the one to dress well, other than Bambam. But people assumes with Jian in the picture, he wouldn't put much effort on how he look. Clearly they were wrong. And as if they could be any more mistaken, Jaebum doesn't only dresses himself. He dresses Jian as well. She's still a baby but Jaebum simply knows how to make his own daughter pretty – as if she isn't already is.  

 

He's grateful to the fans who bought Jian a lot of cute baby accessories like ribbons, clips and colourful bow headbands, making sure he lets Jian wear them at least once outside. All over the news and articles about him are simply positive comments like "Jaebum is coping well", "Jaebum is a great father", "He sets the standard high for future young dads now". 

 

It was SBS Inkigayo's 5000th episode and GOT7 is one of the groups who were invited to perform on the special event. As they reached their dressing room, they were welcomed by all the food support by their lovely fans, as if knowing that the boys hadn't had lunch yet. They took turns changing to their outfits and getting their make up done or choosing to down their lunch first. Seeing that Jian is still full from his morning milk, he left Jian in Jinyoung's care for awhile before rushing off to change. 

 

Jinyoung chuckled at the sight. "Hyung, you're in the same room. There's no need to rush." 

 

"Yeah I bet you will take those words back when she starts crying and I'm only half way through wearing my pants," Jaebum sneered. 

 

Jinyoung faked a hurt expression and looked at Jian for 'encouragement'. "Did you hear that sweetie? Your dad thinks I can't take care of you." Jian giggled cutely as if understanding what Jinyoung just said. 

 

He grinned widely at her before turning back to the dad. "For your information, I'm the only one who Dabin is most comfortable with during Real GOT7 okay." 

 

Jaebum laughed. "Oh please Jinyoungie. That was like _years_ ago. Get over it." 

 

Jinyoung pouted and divert his attention to Jian instead. Jinyoung has her seated on his lap while he played with her tiny fingers that's trying to grab hold of the shiny accessories dangling around his neck. Mark joined soon after, attempting to play with Jian too. The boys were all crowding around her by the time Jaebum finishes his makeup.  

 

"Okay playtime is over. Lunch time now," Jaebum said, walking towards them on the couch while shaking Jian's milk bottle on one hand.  


	2. The Outtakes Tales

Jaebum moved back into the dorm and took back his room that thankfully, no one was using. They were simply using it to store some of their clothes and gifts from fans to clear the living room a little since they are comfortable with the rooms they were at even before Jaebum moved out. Jaebum could continue living at his own apartment but the other boys insist that Jaebum move back to the dorm so that they can help take care of Jian too when needed.

 

Jaebum is more than thankful to all of them but there are times (most of the times in fact) that Jaebum knows they couldn't handle taking care of an infant. An infant that needs you almost 24/7. Jaebum already had some basic knowledge like how to change diapers and how to prepare Jian's milk. What he didn't learn from the pregnancy lessons he attended with Arissa was how to handle all the crying at 3 in the morning, the random vomiting sessions and worst of all, when Jian gets sick.

 

He just got back from the hospital – with the courtesy of his manager to drive him back and forth – and Jian had been crying non-stop for the past 30 minutes. She just had a slight fever but a fever for an infant is something not to be taken lightly of. Jaebum threw all the necessary things in his bag before carrying and rushing to the hospital with Jian at 6.30 in the morning. Mark and Bambam were the only ones at the dorm when Jaebum came home. Yugyeom and Youngjae are both in school (catching up with their lessons during the 8-week break they were given) while Jackson and Jinyoung are both at their respective film shoot.

 

Mark took Jian from Jaebum's arms, bouncing lightly and making white noises to get her to calm down. Jaebum offered a quick thanks before dumping his bag in the room and going back to the living room, laying all of Jian's medication on the coffee table.

 

Bambam sat beside Jaebum on the couch and his eyes widened at the amount of medication Jian got from the hospital. "She has to take all of these??"

 

"It's not much, really. This two syrups is just once a day, every morning. This blue one is if she starts vomiting and the colour is like – not like usual," Jaebum explained.

 

"Then what about these two? Wait – are they pills?? How can a baby swallow a pill??" Bambam shouted. Mark hushed the younger, closing Jian's ears slightly with his hand. The younger bowed apologetically and asked the same question again but in a hushed tone.

 

"These two are mine. Bam can you chill?" Jaebum said. Bambam was about to go on another hysteria when Jaebum interrupted his train of thoughts. "I'm just slightly sick. Nothing serious. So don't go berserk about it."

 

Bambam sighed, finally leaning back a little instead of sitting up stiffly. "Hyung, you should take some time off. You need a break."

 

Jaebum scoffed. "Take some time off? From what? Being a father?" Bambam avert his eyes away from Jaebum and remained silent. "It's fine Bambam. I'm okay."

 

"If you need any help, tell me. I can't do much but I'll try!" Bambam said, full of enthusiasm and sincerity. Jaebum smiled tiredly, stroking the younger's fluffy hair.

 

"Then boil some water for me please. I need to feed Jian," Jaebum said. Bambam excitedly obeys and got to the kitchen. He took some time in the kitchen and when he got back, he was holding onto two plates of sandwiches and rice rolls for Jaebum. Both Mark and Jaebum seemed to be really impressed by the younger's initiative, exaggerating a gasp when he put both plates down on the table.

 

"I didn't make these, just in case you're worried. And Jinyoung hyung said you rushed out to the hospital in the morning so you didn't even have breakfast yet. Eat some hyung," Bambam said. Jaebum grinned and ruffled the younger's hair.

 

 

Morning was disastrous. But afternoon was tolerable with Bambam and Mark helping him here and there. Night was a nightmare come to life.

 

Jian cried at the top of her lungs for god knows what but his mother said it's normal for children to cry when they are sick because their body feels uncomfortable but they don't know why. It was already bedtime for everyone and Jackson just got back from his shoot. All the boys had slept but he's pretty sure her cries had woke some of them up but they were all just too polite to ask Jaebum when Jian is going to stop crying. Jaebum had shut his bedroom door and tried to calm Jian down by bouncing lightly in his feet while carrying her but she just kept on wailing. There was a knock at the door and Jinyoung peeked his head inside.

 

"Hyung, do you need help? We can take turns. You've been carrying her for like an hour," Jinyoung said, walking inside.

 

"No no it's ok. You just got back. You need your rest," Jaebum said as he shoved his mobile phone and wallet in his pocket. He looked around the room for his thick hoodie and Jian's blanket. Jinyoung seems to notice what Jaebum was doing.

 

"Where're you going?" Jinyoung asked, frowning.

 

"I can't stay here Jinyoung-ah. The boys need their sleep. You need your sleep. It's okay I'll just go around the park or something until she stops crying. Go to sleep. Don't wait for me," Jaebum said hurriedly. And with that, he went out of the dorm carrying Jian on one arm and her favourite stuff animal tiger on the other.

 

 

Jaebum didn't want to go to the park as Jian's cries would always get amplified tther since its big and empty like an arena. He couldn't stay at the lobby of their dorm either. So Jaebum walked down the streets, trying to find a place or time for Jian to stop crying.

 

"Jian-ah, aren't you tired? Don't you want to stop crying?" Jaebum said softly as if to himself as he wiped Jian's tears away. As he walked he found an old isolated playground on some hill and Jaebum decided to sit on one of the swings for awhile. He sighed audibly, finally getting to sit. He swayed the swing gently, singing a soft lullaby to Jian, leaving butterfly kisses on her cheek and forehead every once in awhile. After about another 10 minutes, she finally stopped, falling alseep immediately from the exhaustion.

 

Jaebum remain seated on the swing, not moving an inch and just staring into space. "Arissa. If you're listening, please give me the strength to raise our daughter. I just need that. I promise you I won't give up. Just give a little bit of strength."

 

By the time Jaebum walked back to the dorm, the sun had started to rise. He doesn't even know how far or long he had walked. He almost got lost if he hadn't brought his phone along. Jaebum opened the door to the dorm and tried to close it as quietly as possible.

 

The dorm was still quiet as a grave with the other 6 boys sound asleep in their rooms. He went into his room and placed Jian carefully in her crib. He heard the door clicked open just as he was about to sit on the bed.

 

"Hyung, everything okay?" Youngjae asked softly. Jaebum gave a tired smile and a nod in reply.

 

"Why are you awake so early? Got lecture?" Jaebum asked.

 

Youngjae bit his bottom lip as if contemplating whether or not he should say what was on his mind. "Hyung."

 

"Hm?" Jaebum's eyes was about to close when the younger spoke again.

 

"We have a pre-recording today. At M! Countdown," Youngjae said unsurely. How he wished he could just let Jaebum sleep and tell the manager straight that they are not going for the recording. Or at least Jaebum won't have to go.

 

"Ah I forgot. Thanks for reminding me. It's fine you can go and bathe first," Jaebum said.

 

"Yes! I will! I'll bathe first and then I'll ask the others to bathe and get ready first. Then I'll wake you up," Youngjae's face brightened slightly knowing what he can do to help the leader. "Sleep sleep! Don't wake up until I wake you up ok!" Jaebum chuckled as Youngjae walked out of the room quickly, shutting the door quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is confused, this is during the 8-week break they were given. My chapters are not chronological sometimes :P


	3. Retakes and Cuts

Jaebum almost fainted due to insufficient sleep for the period of time Jian was sick. But it was just almost. He didn't; which makes his members question whether he's born a superfather because it really seems like it. Jaebum adapted to raising baby Jian and had everything under control. That is when Jian grew up and became a toddler - a very energetic and talkative toddler.

 

"Jiannie~ Wakey wakey~" Jaebum cooed, poking slightly at his daughter's chubby cheeks. Jian frowned at the sense of her beauty sleep getting interrupted and Jaebum continued to wake her up. She whined for awhile before opening her eyes, seeing Jaebum's face right in front of her, grinning widely.

 

"Wakey wakey sweetheart. We have an early flight to catch today," Jaebum said, moving her long fringe away from her eyes.

 

"Where?" Jian asked, not having much vocabulary in her bank yet.

 

"Japan! Remember appa told you about spring in Japan? You get to see lots and lots of pink flowers," Jaebum smiled. He sat up on the bed and was about to lift Jian up when she threw a slight tantrum.

 

"Okay okay. You can walk, I get it." Jaebum stood near the bed and hold out his hand for Jian to take instead. His little girl gave him a satisfied smile and a nod as she crawls towards him before jumping down the bed and taking his hand. "We have to shower quickly before your uncles wake up ok?" Jian simply nodded, understanding perfectly their daily routine.

 

Jaebum had woken up 2 hours earlier before Jian to get himself showered, get dressed, prepare his things and prepare Jian's things in a separate bag. He barely gets enough sleep but it's almost the same as a typical idol life. Just that now, he will always have that angelic smile and laugh to look forward to when he's done with work. Jian's shower would usually take about just a few minutes and they were back in the bedroom in no time.

 

He used to have picked for Jian whatever he deems as simple and easy for her but being in a dorm together with fashionable uncles and dad, Jian can't help but to be influenced by some of their habits. So Jaebum had to lay out about 2-3 sets of clothes and she would choose what she like, claiming that she's a big girl now despite knowing only a few words for a conversation. This time she chose a black shirt, a flowery skirt and a pair of black tights. Jaebum narrowed his eyes.

 

"Is Uncle Bambam teaching you all these things?" Jaebum asked.

 

Jian simply grinned which probably means yes. Jaebum groaned inwardly, making a mental note to talk to Bambam about this. "You're 2, my dear. Two-year-olds are supposed to wear cartoon t-shirts and mismatched bottoms."

 

"But appa wear black today!" Jian protested, pointing her little index finger at Jaebum's shirt. Jaebum sighed.

 

"Fine. But at least wear your headband or ribbon please. And carry your tiger."

 

As expected, Jian went all the way to Bambam's room to ask him to choose for her a suitable ribbon and the Thai-born rapper was more than willing to doll her up. She's like his mini protégé.

 

"Don't make my daughter a fashionista, please," Jaebum said. He was leaning on Bambam's door frame, looking at him choosing his shoes by walking past all of them in a row and looking at the mirror.

 

Bambam chuckled. "Hyung, you're a fashionista yourself if you don't realise. She wants to be more like you, not me. I'm just helping her out." Jaebum was silent for a moment, not knowing if he should believe the younger or not; that Jian is what she is now because of him. It's nothing serious but he wonders how much of an influence he actually is towards Jian without him realising it.

 

As usual, when they reached the airport, reporters and fans swarmed the entrance and across the road of where their van is parked to take photos of them and mainly their airport fashion. Fangirls squealed whenever they see Jian - not sure why though. Jaebum used to make the road towards the airport his personal runway (hm maybe it's true what Bambam said), strutting down confidently with his shades on and bag slung coolly behind him. But all that stopped when Jian came into picture. He used to be a klutz, coming out of the van with his bag, Jian's bag and Jian (and at times the seatbelt when he forgets to unbuckle first). But Jaebum being Jaebum, fast at adapting to new situations, he mastered the technique - and style - of coming out of the van first, having Jian seated in the van with her bag, and slinging his bag over his shoulders. And then he put on his shades and adjusted his snapback if he's wearing one or his hair if he's not. Lastly he lifted his daughter from inside of the van, carrying her with one arm and the other hand adjusted her dress or shirt before coolly walking away from the van and towards the cameras. He didn't even plan to do it with style at first, simply making mental notes here and there based on the airport photos he saw. But Jackson had teased him again and again for being chic even with a daughter that he realised, he changed a lot.

 

Jaebum knows better than to wish for a good sleep in the plane because Jian never sleeps in the plane. She'll either be a very curious kid, asking everything that has  popped in her mind like 'where does our pee go to if we use the toilet?' Or 'what happens if we open the door?' And lots and lots of 'why's. For a 2-year-old, Jian is curious about everything and anything and it drains almost all of Jaebum's energy. While he was tearing the plastic and poking Jian's straw into her juicebox, he heard Jinyoung talking to their manager at the back and suddenly instead of their manager sitting beside Jaebum, it's Jinyoung. Jaebum raised his eyebrows at the younger questioningly and Jinyoung simply smiled and leaned forward towards Jian.

 

"Jian-ah, do you mind sitting beside me today?" Jinyoung smiled wide. Jian pouted and pointed to the window with her little index finger.

 

"Window!" Jian said.

 

"Then I'll switch with appa ok?" Jinyoung asked. Jaebum simply observe the conversation in silence, knowing fully well what Jinyoung is trying to do. Jian didn't even hesitate to agree, nodding excitedly knowing that she doesn't have to give up her window seat. Jinyoung smiled and turned his head to Jaebum.

 

"You don't have to do this," Jaebum said softly. Jinyoung frowned.

 

"Why can't I sit with Jian? Are you trying to keep her to yourself Im Jaebum-ssi?" Jaebum sighed a little.

 

"You won't get to sleep, you know that right?"

 

"Yes I do. Now can you switch seats with me already?" Jinyoung said, standing up. Jaebum stood up reluctantly and sat on the other seat where Jinyoung previously sat. Jinyoung immediately turn towards Jian, not opening for anymore arguments from Jaebum. Jaebum was still worried, not being able to sleep soundly as much as he wanted. Jinyoung left Jian for awhile after asking her to count the number of birds she can spot in 2 minutes. He turned to Jaebum whose eyes are forcing itself to shut and Jinyoung chuckled at the sight. He touched the elder's arm lightly, earning a startle wake up from him.

 

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong? Do you want to switch back?" Jaebum asked quickly, sitting up. Jinyoung didn't expect Jaebum to be so startled so he placed his hand on Jaebum's chest, pushing him to lean back on his sit gently.

 

"Relax hyung. Everything's fine. You really should sleep comfortably. Do you want me to sing to you so that you can sleep?" Jinyoung said softly. Jaebum grumbled in annoyance at Jinyoung treating him like a child.

 

"Listen to some calming music or something. Give me your hand," Jinyoung said, taking Jaebum's hand onto his lap before he could even reply. He started stroking and massaging Jaebum's hand as gently as possible, looking outside the window with Jian.

 

"Jinyoung-ah."

 

"Just sleep. Sleeeeeeppp," Jinyoung said, turning to Jaebum and closes his eyes for him by putting his palm over the elder's eyes. Jaebum followed what Jinyoung said and the simple light massage did help him to relax and he slept few minutes after Jinyoung turns his attention to Jian again, with his hand still massaging Jaebum's hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I write a chaptered fic so please excuse my mistakes here and there^^


End file.
